Where Deception Lies
by Zubie
Summary: Just when he thinks he finally got rid of her, he starts to realize that she's not as bad as he thought she was. Can Draco Malfoy really live without Hermione Granger? And what lengths will some people go to keep them apart? D/HG
1. Realizations

Where Deception Lies By: Zubie  
  
Disclaimer: I ..don't.own..Harry..Potter.J.K Rowling does and IF UR READING PLEASE CONSIDER SELLING IT TO ME!!! MY OFFER GOES UP TO TEN DOLLARS!!!  
  
AN: the two little star thingy's ** means it's someone's thoughts..but you already knew that, right? Ok, I realize that this chapter and probably the next chapter won't be the most exciting thing you'll have ever read, but you have to read it or you won't know what's going on. But in the third chapter, I promise it will get more interesting.  
  
* * * "Yes father." Draco muttered to himself in the empty Slytherin room. He snuck out of the Great Hall as soon as he saw his father's owl flutter in the window. His father was reporting on what went on at the last Death Eater meeting.  
  
He requested that Draco go home for Christmas, and..something with the "Dark Lord". But he wouldn't tell Draco what, because there were "too many mudbloods and muggle lovers in that school, and I can't risk having them ruin or plans".  
  
He threw the letter in the fireplace and walked back to the Great Hall to finish his breakfast. On the way, he heard someone coming. It sounded like they were coming from Gryffindor tower. When he saw who it was, he sneered, and stayed right where he was so she would have to walk past him.  
  
"Mudblood" He hissed as Hermione walked by. For once, she didn't say or do anything. She just looked up for a split second and locked her big brown eyes on his, then quickly continued down her way to breakfast. It took him about another minute to realize that something was wrong here.  
  
She was crying. Hard. And why wasn't she walking with Potter and Weasley? Now that he thought about it, something wasn't exactly right here. He ran down the corriders and caught up with her.  
  
*Wait, what the hell am I doing within five feet of that mudblood! And what was I going to do? I was going to ask her what's wrong!! ...I'm probably just.surprised with Lucius's news, and I wasn't thinking clearly. *  
  
He started to turn around, but it was too late. She suddenly turned around and started screaming  
  
"What do you want Malfoy!? Do you just enjoy making fun of people!?" suddenly her voice dropped from anger to sarcasm. "Oh, I know what you want. You just want to call me mudblood again don't you? So do it! I don't care anymore! You'll finally get what you have been wanting for that last 6 years!! I'M LEAVING! You finally got rid of mudblood Granger! I hope your happy!"  
  
Before he could say anything, she turned and ran back to the Gryffindor Common room. *That was actually pretty fun to watch. She doesn't look half as bad when she's all worked up. I never heard her say mudblood before, but I guess it doesn't matter anymore, now that she' leaving.she's..leaving? *  
  
*STOP THINKING ABOUT HER *  
  
He hurried down the Great Hall. The Slytherin table was the farthest from the door, so that meant he had to pass.. "Potter, what's this I hear about your mudblood girlfriend leaving?" He smirked at Harry's and Ron's stunned faces. "What's the matter? Granger didn't tell you? Well, too bad you had to hear it from me.at least the school's population of mudbloods is down by one."  
  
Before they could even begin to work out what he said, Draco was already on his way towards the Slytherin table.  
  
"Harry! Do you think he was telling the truth?"  
  
"It's not like I knew!"  
  
"Well, would Hermione really tell HIM before she would tell us?"  
  
The two boys looked at each other, and as though they had one mind, stood up at the same time and fled toward Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was deep in his own thoughts.about a certain Hermione Granger.  
  
  
  
So..you like it? Review and tell me! Even if you don't like it! Just be nice. 


	2. Conversations

Where Deception Lies  
  
By: Zubie  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter  
  
THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Hermione!" They burst into the girls' dormitories, but suddenly stopped when they saw her tear stained face.  
  
"What's wrong!? We came up here because Malfoy said." and then they remembered why they were there in the first place  
  
"Is it true? Are you really leaving Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yeah.Mum and Dad are starting to think that it's too dangerous being a witch, and they really want me to go to college, so.I'm leaving at the end of the semester."  
  
Ron and Harry were shocked. They hadn't expected it to be true, after all, it was Malfoy who told them.  
  
"Hermione.."Ron started, "maybe you can have Dumbledore talk to them, and try to convince your parents that this is where you belong! I mean, after all, if you leave, whose going to do my homework for me!!??"  
  
He meant it as a joke, and of course, WE know that, but in the mood that Hermione was in, she didn't take it that way.  
  
"Is that all I am to you!? Just someone to do your homework for you! You don't even THINK about how I feel! I have to leave the only place where I feel like I belong! The only place where I had friends! And all you can think about is whose going to do your homework!!!?? ..just leave me alone.." Then she turned away, but not before muttering something about insensitive jerks.  
  
"Who does she think she IS Harry! I'm trying to make her feel better and, like always, all she can do is yell at me!"  
  
"Well, er, um, maybe we should have been a little more sensitive. I mean, you did just kinda seem like all you were concerned with was yourself.."  
  
Before Harry could say that he didn't mean it that way, Ron stomped off.  
  
"Having two of my best friends mad at me..what a way to start the day."  
  
* * *  
  
It was three in the morning and Draco was still up.  
  
*It's about time she wised up and decided to go back where she belongs. Finally, now I can be at the top of the class, and father won't go on about how I've brought embarrassment the Malfoy name by letting a mudblood beat me at every subject. Yup, I can't wait till she leaves. *  
  
With that thought on his mind, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
When Hermione walked in the Gryffindor common room the next morning, the first thing she heard was Lavender squealing,  
  
"Ooh! Hermione! Is it true that you're leaving!" When she nodded her head, Lavender looked even more excited. " Proffessor Trelawney predicted that you would be leaving AGES ago!!!"  
  
*yea, like that old bat could predict anything that doesn't have to do with Harry, Harry's death, or what people are going to bring to his funeral * She tried to sound interested when she said  
  
"Oh, so when DID that old.uh, she predict this?"  
  
" It was about a month ago, during the beginning of school.. 'The one who seeks true love shall soon leave the school for good(corny, I know)'.hey, does that mean you seek true love?"  
  
"Of course not! That's just a bunch of rubbish" Lavender frowned at her of talking about her "hero" that way.  
  
* * *  
  
A lot of heads turned towards her as she walked into the Great Hall. "wow, I guess news does spread quickly in this place" she said quietly. Hermione sat down between Harry and Ginny and then started to eat her breakfast in silence.  
  
Suddenly, Ron, stood up and said, "Hermione, don't be mad at me-please--" but then Malfoy cut him off,  
  
"So, Weasley, what's going on with your girlfriend? Or is it Potter's girlfriend? I can never tell. So what happened? Oh that's right, the mudblood's leaving, isn't she?"  
  
Suddenly, everyone shut up. Even people who didn't know about the news now did.  
  
"Granger, I want to talk to you."  
  
"NO."  
  
"Excuse me Weasley, I don't recall you being able to control what she does." Hermione was getting tired of them talking like she wasn't there.  
  
"Malfoy, whatever you want to say, you can do it right here."  
  
"Well, I COULD, but I don't think I will."  
  
And with that Draco pulled Hermione out of the Great Hall and into a long and deserted corrider.  
  
  
  
So, at least this one was a little longer. Did you like it? Review! 


	3. Trapped HAHAHA! PLOT FINALLY STARTS!

Where Deception Lies  
  
By: Zubie  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Never have, never will. (One is my friends asked me why I write disCLAIMER instead of disOWNER. She said that in a ton of other fan fics she read, they said disowner. They don't, do they?  
  
AN: Well, there are actually some people READING this! Yay! I think this chapter is where the plot really starts, so if the first two chapters were a little boring, I hope this one will be a little better. This is my first time writing a Harry Potter fan fic, so if everything's not perfect, don't sue me!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Malfoy! Where are you doing! Let go of me!"  
  
"Trust me Granger, I would never want to ever touch you of my own free will." He sneered. He read that in a book and thought this was a good chance to try out this phrase. However he didn't think that Hermione would say something back.  
  
"So why are you grabbing my arm? Is someone making you do this? Because if no one is, then you would be doing this of your own free will, am I correct?"  
  
Blushing furiously of having a mudblood try to twist his words around, he jerked her arm one last time before letting go.  
  
"So, Malfoy, tell me, what was so important that you couldn't say in front of my friends?"  
  
"Well, I uh." Truth was he didn't have a good excuse. He was walking past the Gryffindor table, saw Hermione talking and laughing with her friends, and like he was possessed of something, walked over and said he had something to say to her.  
  
Luckily for him (and unluckily) at that exact moment-  
  
"Who's there! No one is allowed in this corrider! Come, Mrs. Norris, let's see if we can put some troublemakers in detention today, shall we?" Filch and that cat of his just heard Draco's stutters, so they couldn't make out who it was.  
  
"Quick! In here!" Hermione hissed. They dodged in the nearest broom closet and quietly closed the door.  
  
"Granger, you seem to be pretty good at this hide and seek game with the teachers, aren't you?"  
  
"Well, that was an advantage of hanging around Ron and Harry for six years." She joked.  
  
*Not bad.Granger actually made a half decent joke, and all this time I thought she was nothing but a goody-two shoes-little bookworm. *  
  
"So.what did you want to tell me?"  
  
*Damn. She remembered. *  
  
"What? Oh, well, in all the excitement with the whole almost getting suspended, I forgot. I think it had something to do with you leaving Hogwarts though."  
  
That was a lame excuse and they both knew it, but Hermione, being the understanding person (yeah, right) she was, decided to let it go.  
  
Suddenly, they both realized how close they had been in the squishy broom closet, and backed away like they were electrocuted, which caused a lot of brooms to be knocked down, making a HUGE racket.  
  
Hermione was quick to get her wands out.  
  
"Silencio" she whispered. Suddenly the noise stopped, but it didn't stop the brooms from collapsing on their heads.  
  
"Quick thinking Granger. Another second and we would have been found"  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"AH! How many brooms can this closet hold!"  
  
As if on cue, the last broom fell right on Draco's left shoulder. Hermione giggled quietly.  
  
"I think Filch is gone," whispered Hermione.  
  
"You don't have to whisper, you put silencing charm on this closet remember?" Draco snapped, sounding pretty annoyed.  
  
"Fine, but let's wait just a few more minutes, just in case."  
  
"Fine, but we better not be in here too long, or breakfast will be over and this hall will be streaming with people. Hm, I wonder what people would say if they saw the Great and Perfect Hermione Granger coming out of a closet with Draco Malfoy.and we KNOW how the people in this school love to gossip and such, especially you, seeing as how you live with the Gossip Queen herself, Parvarit Patil."  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy, no one's going to see, and we're obviously not doing anything but getting on each other's nerves, and the entire school knows that so I don't think you have anything to worry about."  
  
*Too bad. Her hair smells really nice, like strawberries(thanks julia!).and she's got this cute worried look on her. This is weird, the only time I think Granger looks even halfway decent is when she's worked up and upset. Well, that doesn't meant much because she always looks like that around me.. *  
  
"Malfoy? Are you okay? You seemed like you were spacing out a little, with this goofy smile on your face." She smiled.  
  
*She's got a nice smile too, ever since she got her teeth fixed. *  
  
"Are you listening you me! I think there's no one around. Let's go."  
  
So they both reached for the door, and their hands brushed against each other. Hermione blushed and pulled away quickly, while Draco pretended to be offended.  
  
"Grow up Granger, I don't have cooties you know."  
  
She glared at him.  
  
Draco turned the doorknob, but it wouldn't open. He then pulled out his wand.  
  
"Alohomora!" Nothing happened.  
  
"Here Malfoy, let me try.Alohomora!" Still nothing.  
  
*Oh no. This is my worst possible nightmare. I'm trapped in a closet with Draco Malfoy! And it's not the being trapped with him part that worries me, it's what people are going to say when they find out! I know Parvarti! If this gets to her ears, I'll bet hundreds of galleons that it'll get to China by midnight! *  
  
"Well, Granger, I guess we only have one thing to do."  
  
"Stay in here and die?" She replied hopefully.  
  
"Nope.  
  
HELP!!! GET US OUT OF HERE!!! WE'RE LOCKED IN THE CLOSET!!!!!"  
  
"Uh, Malfoy?"  
  
"Shut up Granger, I'm trying to rescue us, I'm starving. LET US OUT!! IF YOU CAN HERE THIS-  
  
"MALFOY!"  
  
"-GET US OUTTA HERE!!!!"  
  
"MALFOY SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
*Oooh. Granger swore. *  
  
"What?" Draco was very irratated.  
  
"I didn't take the silencing spell off of the closet yet." She smirked.  
  
"Finite Incantatem"  
  
"Now, go ahead and 'rescue us' from a fate worse than death, hunger."  
  
So Draco started yelling just a second year Hufflepuff was passing by. She heard the yelling, and didn't bother to listen before running to the Great Hall screaming at the top of her lungs,  
  
"THERE'S SOME SORT OF MONSTER IN A CLOSET ON THE WEST CORRIDER!!  
  
Like all schools, a third of the students started crying for their mommies, the other third just sat there and continued eating, and the last third wanted to see it.  
  
No Proffesor was at the Great Hall at the moment, so for those third who wanted to check out the 'monster' they ran towards the west corrider.  
  
"So, Ron, this remind you of our first year? Troll in the dungeons, Hermione alone somewhere.and now all we have to do is rescue her, just like before!"  
  
"Or rescue what's left of her, seeing as she was with Malfoy."  
  
The two boys were grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"So, Granger, sad to be leaving Hogwarts?" Hermione studied him, and he didn't seem to be in a mood to make fun of her, more like he really wanted to know.  
  
"Yeah, of course I am, but I don't really have a choice. * sigh * "  
  
"Too bad. You aren't so bad to be around anymore."  
  
"What?"  
  
*I sad that out loud didn't I? *  
  
"If you didn't hear it the first time, then I'm not gonna say it again."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Was a dreaming, or did Draco Malfoy just say I wasn't so bad to be around? *  
  
***  
  
Snape was walking by the west corrider when she saw hundreds of students running in his direction.  
  
"What the."  
  
"Proffesor!" piped up the tiny girl, "there is something in THAT broom closet."  
  
"Oh really. Well, we shall see." He muttered something and the door popped open, with Hermione and Draco tumbling out , one after the other. The entire school gasped and even Snape looked shocked.  
  
"Draco! Honey, what were you doing in a closet with that mudblood!?" Pansy wasted no time getting right between Hermione and Draco.  
  
*Oh no, now almost half the school saw me tumbling out of a closet with Granger. If this gets back to father, I'm done for. *  
  
He put on his most evil smirk.  
  
"Granger," he drawled. "I know I'm irresistible, but I've already got a girlfriend."  
  
He smiled as Pansy and walked away, leaving Hermione standing by herself to face half the school. In tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
Poor Hermione. Please Review!! I had fun writing this!! And this coming from a person who can't write a good story to save her life..well, I guess if my life depended on it...  
  
Anyways, thanks for reading! 


	4. The Letter

Where Deception Lies  
  
By: Zubie  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hermione or Draco. (Darn)  
  
AN: Yay! People reviewed!!! I'm so happy!!! *cheers* I'm really getting into this story!! It's so fun to write! And I hope it's fun to read too!  
  
So, the last time, Draco and Hermione were trapped in a closet and half the school saw them come our together and Draco just left Hermione and people are talking. Ok, now on with the story.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Hermione!" Ron and Harry pushed their way to the front of the crowd. "What were you doing in a closet with that git?"  
  
They just noticed her tears.  
  
"Come on," Harry muttered, "Let's get out of here." So the trio walked back towards Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor"  
  
"His day's just not complete unless he takes points off of Gryffindor." Ron growled.  
  
Harry glanced sideways at Hermione, then said quietly, with his head down,  
  
"Hermione? Malfoy didn't, like, try anything, did he?"  
  
Ron gasped and looked straight at Hermione, "If he did, I swear I'll kill him. I'll kill him and then donate his body to Hagrid for dragon food."  
  
"Guys, don't worry, nothing happened. We were walking when Filch came, and then we just ran into the nearest closet. But, when we wanted to get out, the door was locked, and that's when the little girl heard us shouting. I'm fine. Don't worry."  
  
"SURE I'm not going to worry. On of my best friends was trapped in a closet with my arch enemy Draco Malfoy, and comes out in tears. These things don't happen everyday, you know." Ron retorted.  
  
"RON! Stop it. I only have a few more months at Hogwarts, and I really don't want to make thing worse my thinking about Malfoy. I was crying because I was afraid of getting in trouble with Snape."  
  
"tweetybird." Harry told the Fat Lady.  
  
"I still don't get what that is," Ron said as the portrait swung open.  
  
"It's a muggle cartoon character, it's this little yellow bird."  
  
"Weird."  
  
What Harry and Ron didn't know what that Hermione was crying because of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione was sitting alone in her room, talking to herself.  
  
"Malfoy really gets on my nerves. As if I would even WANT to be his girlfriend! He's such a jerk." She said to no on in praticular.  
  
*Is he really though? I mean, sure, what he said in front of everyone, that was full out jerkdom, but when you were in that closet with him.you didn't think that. *  
  
"And I can't believe he had the nerve to wink at me before he left."  
  
*He looks a lot better than he did last year. A lot better. *  
  
"Yeah.no. NO!! I am NOT going to think of Draco Malfoy like that!"  
  
*Why not? When your hands brushed together, you liked it, didn't you? And being all alone in that closet? Admit it, you would do it again.*  
  
"I need to go for a walk."  
  
Hermione walked back to the corridor where she last saw Draco.  
  
" Hm.where was that closet?"  
  
She saw it and went in.  
  
*Whoa, this place is small. Me and Malfoy were in here together? *  
  
She saw something on the ground and picked it up. It was Draco's. It was a letter from his father.  
  
*So aren't you going to read it?*  
  
Even though she knew it was wrong, curiosity came over she and the next thing she she, she was opening the letter.  
  
Draco, I suppose you heard that the a mudblood is going to be leaving Hogwarts? The Dark Lord has decided that you capture her and being her with you to the meeting on Christmas Eve. No one will suspect anything, as she is going to be leaving anyway. Do not fail, or the Dark Lord will be extremely disappointed.  
  
-Father  
  
Hermione was suddenly overcome with emotions. First fear, and anger, than regret. Fear for her life, angry at Draco, and regret that she actually thought he was ok. Shaking her head, she put the letter back to where it was and tried to find Harry and Ron.  
  
"ARGH! Where is it! Crabbe, have you seen a letter?"  
  
Crabbe just grunted a no, then walked away.  
  
*How could I have been so stupid to lose father's letter! It could be anywhere! And I'm such and idiot! Why didn't I at least read it! I was GOING to read it, but then I saw Granger in the Great Hall, and ran to get her. Granger.... I bet it's in the closet we hid in *  
  
A second later, he was running down the halls to find the broom closet once again.  
  
As he ran , he was also thinking.  
  
*Granger's not that bad. She really isn't. I mean, when she's not in class or with those two shrimps she can actually be pretty nice. She did actually have a normal comversation with me for half an hour. If only she didn't blush so much. And she sure has grown a lot over that last few years.*  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, what is so urgent that you have to be running this fast?" Proffesor Dumbledore asked him.  
  
"Oh. Proffesor, I lost something that had a great value, and I must go retrieve it."  
  
"Very well,"  
  
*And she's got this really sexy look when she gets worked up, but then again, she always looks good. Too bad she's leaving, and too bad she's a mudblood. *  
  
"I have got to get that letter form father." And he ran harder.  
  
"What's the matter Malfoy?" came a sarcastic voice behind him.  
  
"Granger?"  
  
"So, what do you want? Are you here to try and kill me for fun? Or did you just realize that you lost your letter."  
  
"Letter? You know about my letter?"  
  
"YEAH!" she snapped.  
  
*What's her problem?*  
  
"Well, would you be so kind as to give it to me?"  
  
"I don't HAVE your letter! Why would I have something that belonged to YOU!"  
  
Now Draco was really confused. Then he got it.  
  
"Um, Hermione, I'm sorry about what I said, you know about me having a girlfriend, and stuff. I wasn't trying to embarrass you or anything."  
  
Her eyes were still flaming, but she seemed to have cooled down a little.  
  
*He called me Hermione. *  
  
But she was still mad.  
  
"Just get away from me!" Then she turned around and left.  
  
*Why is it everytime I talk to her, she walks away? And what is her problem! I, a Malfoy apologized to her, and mudblood and she's still not happy! *  
  
He walked in the closet and found his letter in the middle of the room.  
  
After he put it down, his hands were trembling. Then he said, in a clear voice,  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
I know this one was a little shorter than the one before, but.. Anyways, please review! Please????? OK, I think I'm going to write about one chapter per week, in case anyone was wondering. Thanks for reading! And reviewing. ^_^ 


	5. It's elementary, my dear Parkinson

Where Deception Lies   
  
By: Zubie   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character in this story.   
  
AN: Ok, I got some people telling me not to put the thoughts of the characters in asterisks, and I just learned how to get some words, to be in italics, so I'm going to try to make it so that when a person it thinking, the words are in italics. Ok, so, thanks if you reviewed and thanks to Tenoh Girl and Riley Hall for making those suggestions about the asterisk thing.   
  
And I'm sorry if my spelling of grammar is bad. It's always been really bad, and I completely depend on spell check, so, if my bad spelling of grammar bothers you, I'm sorry.(No computer is prefect) ok, now that I'm done talking, here's the story!!  
  
Chapter 5   
  
That was his goal the whole time! Hermione thought furiously to her self.  
  
He was trying to capture me and take me to the next death eater meeting. I can't believe I thought he was ok!!!   
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked, "You're muttering to yourself and shaking your head. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She was still mad. Malfoy is going to become a death eater, and his initiation is to capture and probably kill me! Now my life is just great.   
  
***   
  
I can't believe that I have to bring Granger to the next deather eater meeting, Draco thought. And I can't say no, or else father will probably disown me.  
  
And if anything happens to Granger and Potter of Weasley gets wind that I did it, I'll probably be dead the next morning. I guess I'll have to do it.  
  
***  
  
"Ron, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah Hermione?"  
  
"Um, we're still going to be friend after I leave, right? I mean, you'll write letters and come visit me during break. I mean, we'll still be friend, right?" her voice wavered.   
  
Harry and Ron just glanced at each other and then tried to comfort Hermione, who was close to tears.   
  
"You guys are the best."   
  
***   
  
Hermione decided that she really couldn't leave Hogwarts, and tried to take matter into her own hands.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" she asked timidly   
  
"Yes Hermione?"   
  
"Well, your know that I'm going to be leaving soon..."   
  
"Yes, your parents have contacted me with that information"   
  
"Well, I don't really want to leave, so I was wondering if you would talk to them and let me stay here?" Dumbledore frowned. He really didn't have the power to keep students here, especially since the students had to pay to stay.   
  
However, Hermione was a start student, and it WAS a shame to waste all that talent.  
  
"Well, is there a particular reason as to your sudden interest to stay?"   
  
I don't know, she thought, I used to think it was just because I didn't want to be away from Harry and Ron, but now I'm starting to think that it might be something bigger than that. And what about Malfoy?   
  
What about him? Another voice asked sharply, you think he's a self centered jerk, remember? yeah, but sometimes he's not that bad. stop trying to go against everything I say!   
  
"Ms. Granger?"   
  
"What?" she snapped, before she realized who she was talking to. She ducked her head and murmured,   
  
"Sorry Professor"   
  
Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled when he said,  
  
"It's quite all right, I also find that sometimes I forget where I am when I get so caught up in thinking about something...or someone."   
  
She blushed.   
  
"Well, ms. Granger, I will certainly try to talk to your parents and persuade them to let you continue your education here at hogwarts."   
  
"Thank you Professor."   
  
Dumbledore decided not to tell her what he heard Draco say to himself when he left the "Monster closet", as the kids in the school had decided t name it.   
  
***   
  
"Draco?" Pansy's voice was not the one he wanted to here in the morning.   
  
"What are you doing here?" He snapped, "Get outta my room!"  
  
"Draco! Come on! Today's the day we're going to Hogsmeade!" she squealed.  
  
This is just great…really…just…great. I have to spend the whole day with that pug, screaming about what she wants and how great she looks.  
  
Then, as he predicted,  
  
"Well, Draco? What do you think?" She twirled around showing off her new outfit. It was a incredibly low cut tank top with capris.   
  
"It looks…new." Was all he could muster. Fortunately for him, Pansy took that in a good way, and grabbed him arm.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"I still have to get changed." She looked at him then giggled.   
  
After she finished her incredibly fake giggle, she plopped down on the bed.  
  
Draco was trying not to explode at her, after all, their families have been friends and allies for generations, and he didn't want his father do blame him for breaking the tie. She just can't take a hint, can she?  
  
"Pansy, I mean, can you get the heck out of here for a minute?" First she looked offended, but then she sighed and walked out.   
  
  
She really gets on my nerves. Doesn't she know when to back off? When I'm with Granger…  
  
Thinking about Hermione reminded him about what his father wanted him to do for Christmas. He sighed and quickly changed.   
  
"Come on Pansy, let's go"   
  
Ok, Malfoy, he lectured himself, get ready for another day of hell.  
  
***  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron were having a butterbeer float, when something caught Hermione's eye. It was Draco with his arm around Pansy, laughing about something. For some unknown reason, it made her feel kinda uncomfortable.  
  
"Uh," Ron groaned loudly, "It's ferret boy and pug face. I think I've lost my appetite."  
  
Unluckily for Ron, Draco hear them and sauntered over.   
  
"Well, well, well, Weasley, I find it hard to believe that you haven't dumped Granger after out little situation."   
  
"Malfoy, leave us alone." Hermione interrupted sharply.   
  
"Mudblood, I'll choose to leave when want." His voice wavered at 'mudblood' She looked down, a little defeated but then quickly looked back up.   
  
"No, I think you should leave now you self centered bitch!"  
  
Harry and Ron were really amazed. They had never heard Hermione even talk to anyone in that tone, let alone swear.  
  
"Drakkie! Why are we spending time with these lowlifes when we could be doing something REALLY fun?"   
  
Ron smirked.   
  
"REALLY fun? Sure, Malfoy, go have fun with your personal whore." Pansy turned pink and slapped Ron hard across the face.   
  
"Go to hell you red headed Weasley freak."   
  
Before anything else could happen, they walked away.   
  
"Hermione, don't take anything that.. that... ferret boy says to you seriously. You know he's just jealous that you're better than him at everything."   
  
He didn't notice Draco standing behind him.   
  
"Granger," He said just loud enough for the three to hear, "I hope we can get locked in another closet sometime. It was fun." He winked and walked away. Ron was about to kill him with this bare hands, but Snape interrupted.  
  
"Weasley, I hope you're not starting another fight now," he said silkily, "After all, I don't think the entire school would like it if they Hogsmeade weekends were canceled because you, don't you think?"  
  
Ron just glared, and then Professor Snape left.  
  
"Weasley, don't even think about trying to fight me. Your parents can't afford to send you to another school if you get expelled." Ron was fuming, and if not for Harry, Malfoy would be lying unconscious in the hospital wing.  
  
  
"Come on Draco, let's go."  
  
"Hermione! Why did you let him talk to you like that!" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"He's not worth it."   
  
***  
  
Draco was sitting with Pansy, watching a quidditch game.  
  
She's just a mudblood whose leaving in… two months. Why do I feel like whenever I say 'mudblood' like, this incredible…guilt. I don't feel sorry for her, I know that.   
  
"Hermione, let's go somewhere else. I don't want to watch the game anymore."  
  
"Did you just call me HERMIONE!?" Pansy shrieked shrilly.  
  
O SHIT!! I can't believe I just said that.  
  
"Of course not. I said 'honey'. How could you think I'd call you …her?"  
  
Pansy wasn't convinced. She noticed that he acted a little less menacing towards Hermione these days. And she also noticed that he practically whispered when he called her a mudblood. She wasn't as stupid as people thought.  
  
Something's going on here, she thought. And I'm going to find out what. I think it's time that me and Granger had a little…girl to girl talk.  
  
  
  
OOOO!! What's she gonna do!? You'll have to read the NEXT chapter!! O, and please review. I really like reviews, cause if no one reviews, then I'll feel that my story completely sucks.   
  
Thanks for reading! 


	6. A Visit

Where Deception Lies  
  
By: Zubie  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own...  
  
Hee hee.long time no update.I was freezing my butt off in Quebec.it was like, thirty below.well, I'm back!  
  
AN: WOW I got alot REVIEWS!!! I was so happy!! yay!!!! Anyways, on with the story... o yeah, I don't know how to get italics on ff.net, so could someone email me or just tell me in a review? thanks. I think it has to be saved in a .txt file? Yeah, I tried that, but I don't know how to get italics on edit pad...I'll try to figure it out. If italics show up, then I GOT IT. But, but the meantime, I'm going to go back to putting asterisks around the thoughts...until someone tells me how to do it. Ok, this time. on with the story.  
  
Ok, last time, Pansy figured out that there was something going on with Draco and Hermione, and she goes and has a 'talk' with Hermione. That's what this chapter is going to be about...mostly.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Pansy was really mad.  
  
*How dare he choose that mudblood over me!* She thought angrily as she stormed up the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Are you new here dear?" The Fat Lady asked politely, "I'm quite certain that I've never seen you around here before."  
  
"Let. Me. In." Pansy snarled menacingly, "You do remember what happened the last time you refused the open up for one of the Dark Lord's, don't you?"  
  
The Fat Lady gasped; she was still pretty shaky about that incident with Sirus Black during their third year, and his name was never cleared so most of the wizarding population still thought him as a Death Eater.  
  
Whimpering slightly, she opened the door, and the second Pansy was out of sight, she flew through the paintings of the school to contact a professor.  
  
It was late a night and everyone was asleep. Pansy could already tell which one was the girls dormitories, and crept up to Hermione's room.  
  
She wasn't at all afraid of getting caught, because she knew with all the power that she had, she could kill everyone in that room in three seconds flat.  
  
No.It was more like in the back of her mind she was still hanging on to the little chance that there was nothing between Draco and Hermione and that she was just being paranoid. Jealousy does weird things to people.  
  
She was very quick. She crept by Hermione's bed and quickly whispered, "Petrificus Totalus." And Hermione was petrified. Making her feather light, she walked out of the girl's dormitories and to the fire wall with Hermione's frozen form floating behind her.  
  
She took some floo powder out and threw it in the fireplace, then whispering  
  
"Malfoy Manor"  
  
It took awhile to get Hermione's stiff body into the fireplace, but eventually it worked and they were suddendly transported to the home of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Pansy knew the whole manor like the back of her hand, so she didn't even bother to turn on any lights, because a house elf might see her and tell someone.  
  
She stopped in front of a certain room, stopped and stood there for a few moments, thinking about something, then walked in.  
  
This whole time Hermione was lifelessly floating behind her.  
  
They were in Draco Malfoy's bedroom.  
  
Pansy worked quietly and quickly. She hurried and binded Hermione's arms and legs together, before taking off the body bind.  
  
"Pansy! What are you doing here! And where am I!?"  
  
"I'd watch your tone a little more if I were you mudblood. Thankfully I'm not. You're in Malfoy Manor."  
  
*I'm in Draco's house? Well, where is he? And why am I all tied up?*  
  
"Look mudblood, I'm just going to keep this short and simple. Stay away from Draco. He's mine and he would never want a filthy mudlbood like you. But.. Just so you don't forget, why don't we give you a little lesson.crucio."  
  
It was pain like she never felt before.  
  
She just wanted to die, but then a voice in the back of her mind told her to hold on, to stay alive so she could eventually get back at Pansy, and Draco, because she was sure that they were in it together.  
  
No one could hear her because all the rooms at Malfoy Manor were soundproof. She couldn't even move because she was tied together, when suddenly it stopped.  
  
"Don't worry Granger, I was just on my way out. Don't forget.Stay Away From Draco."  
  
Then, she said the word that Hermione feared, "crucio."  
  
The screaming started, and Pansy just smiled, before closing and locking the door, and taking floo back to Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Draco was in his room lying awake when Pansy barged in his room.  
  
"Draco, you don't have to worry about the mudblood anymore; I took care of her for you."  
  
He shot up.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
  
  
So.comments? Yes, I realize this was a little on the short side, but I'll get the next chapter out sooner. Really, I mean, I COULD have made this a longer chapter, but then I would have had to wait another few days to post it and I just wanted to do it now. So PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	7. The Search

Where Deception Lies  
  
By: Zubie!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape of form own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story cuz if I did I would be making money off of this and it would be published and you would be able to find it in any bookstore near you. And I don't. You wanna know why? Cuz life is sad. And so it my lack of Harry Potter own-ness. (Does that even make sense? My grammar sucks. Always has, always will.)  
  
Just so you know, this whole chapter takes place within about a four hour time frame, and when Pansy is talking to Draco, it's the same time as when Harry and Ron are talking.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"You what!"  
  
*omg.please tell me that this is a horrible nightmare that that witch (well, she IS a witch) didn't..*  
  
Draco couldn't think of what she could possibly do to Hermione. And he was also aware that somehow Harry and Ron would tie this back to him.  
  
"Why do you care? I thought you would be happy! After all, I know your supposed to get rid of her anyways, and I thought I would, help you along a little!"  
  
He tried to think a reasonable excuse.  
  
"Pansy, the Dark Lord asked ME to do this job. With you doing it, it'll make me seem weak! Where is she? Tell me."  
  
"Drakkie, I already thought of that! I know you wouldn't want the Dark Lord to underestimate you, so guess where she is!" Pansy was almost giddy at this point, while Draco failed to see what was so exciting.  
  
"Malfor Manor! And in YOUR room!" she squealed.  
  
"WHAT! PANSY YOU BRAINLESS COW! How could you leave her at Malfoy Manor! Father is already in enough trouble with the Ministry as it is, and if they find out that we 'captured' a Hogwarts student, a muggle-born, no less, they'll take away the little stand in society that our family has left!"  
  
Pansy's face fell lower than how low her shirt was cut. (That's pretty low) But then her face hardened up again.  
  
"What the hell is your problem Malfoy. Or if you still consider your self a Malfoy anymore. I'm surprised your parents haven't disowned you yet."  
  
Then her voice turned into a low hiss.  
  
"And just so you know, the reason I did this wasn't to help you. It was to get rid of Hermione Granger. I'm not blind Malfoy. I can see what you think of her. How dare you do this to your father, and to me. To associate yourself with a mudblood. So I decided to, er, dispose of her. And you know what the best part about that was? She's gonna die a long and painful death, and I guess she can thank you for that, Malfoy."  
  
Under any other circumstance Draco would have been thrilled, because this was the end of Pansy endlessly annoying him.  
  
This wold be the end of Pansy stalking him everywhere he went.  
  
But he couldn't be happy about it. How could he be, when Hermione had to die because of him?  
  
Or does she?  
  
****  
  
~~~~ In the girls' dormitories ~~~~  
  
"Hermione? Wake up for a sec. Hermione, get up! We're gonna go launch a surprise attack on the boys! We even figured out a way to get past the locking spell they put on the door! Let's go!"  
  
Lavender was overly excited about this, so she didn't notice that Hermione was gone. Until,  
  
"Lavender! Where's Hermione go?"  
  
"Whadya mean? She's right..o."  
  
Lavender and Parvarti first thought that Hermione was downstairs studying for some test or another, but then after a quick peak downstairs, they realized that she was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Do you think, she, like, maybe went to someone else room?"  
  
The two girls looked at each other and tried to picture Hermione in that situation.  
  
"Nah" They said simultaneously.  
  
"O well, who needs Hermione! Let's go anyways! I heard Harry sleeps in just boxers! This I gotta see!" Lavender was shaking in excitement.  
  
"Uh, Lav? Who do you know knows that?"  
  
"Well, I overheard Ginny telling Michelle, and she would know cuz she lives with Ron who, by chance, also lives with Harry!"  
  
****  
  
~~~~ In the boys' dormitories ~~~~  
  
'Thump'  
  
"Harry?" Ron mumble groggily, "what's that?"  
  
"mmm?"  
  
"Harry! Get your arse outta bed!"  
  
"Ron....it's two in the morning."  
  
"We could get killed any second! You Know Who could walk right through those doors and you would be complaining of the time!"  
  
"Ron, if Voldemort is outside doin' all that thumping, which I highly doubt, we'd be dead anyways. Any personally, I'd rather die resting peacefully than die arguing with you at Two. In. the. Morning."  
  
He made sure to enunciate those words.  
  
Ron relaxed after he heard,  
  
"Lavender! What do you MEAN you forgot how to get in!"  
  
"I didn't forget! I remember the spell! I just forgot how to do it!"  
  
"You never learned how to do it in the first place." Parvarti scoffed.  
  
"Well," Lavender sounded slightly offended, "You don't have to put all the blame on me! I didn't learn because I assumed Hermione would know how to do it."  
  
At this, both Ron and Harry grinned in the dark.  
  
".But since she's missing, well, she can't be here to do it! I THOUGHT I could do it! It doesn't seem that hard!"  
  
Harry finally got out of bed and opened the door of the two girls, who had started a scream fest.  
  
"Wait, what do you mean Hermione's missing?" Harry inquired.  
  
"We mean that she's not in our dormitories. She could be anywhere, and knowing here, she's probably in the library." Replied Lavender who was thoroughly disappointed that Harry slept in regular flannel pajamas.  
  
"Ron, did Hermione say anything about going to the library tonight?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well, she's not in her room."  
  
"What could have happened?"  
  
At that moment, Professor McGonagal walked in. She second her eyes adjusted to the dark, and it really was a second, she knew something was wrong.  
  
She had heard the pictures whispering about a Death Eater entering Gryffindor Tower on her way to the kitchen to inform the House Elves the temperature was getting a little too cold, when she saw the Fat Lady screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
Now her fears were concerned because she knew it wasn't everyday that her students would gather this time of day.  
  
"Professor! Do you have Hermione?" Ron asked, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Pardon? Yes.it does seem like Ms. Granger is missing from this little get together. Any idea where she went? If any of you are covering for her, I'd advise you tell me now."  
  
"No no, we don't know where she is! Honest. We were trying to figure out and then you walked it." Parvarti said in a rush.  
  
Then she put the pieces together.  
  
"Lavendar, Parvarti, did any of you happen to hear anyone in your room?"  
  
"No, we just woke up and Hermione was gone. I mean, I think she would have been pretty quiet about it."  
  
"No, that is not what I am suggesting. Perhaps Ms. Granger did not leave of her own free will. There are rumors that a Death Eater had entered Gryffindor Tower, and I supposed this confirms it."  
  
And then everyone knew what she was talking about. Hermione had been kidnapped.  
  
"I'm afraid we must contact the Headmaster."  
  
"No need, Minerva, I'm right here."  
  
"Professor! Hermione's gone and McGonagall here said that there was a death eater in here and-" Harry tried to say all in one breath.  
  
"Slow down Mr. Potter. I already heard what she said, and I have already taken action."  
  
He noted the three wizards wearing thick beige robes.  
  
"This is a new form of detective work. It's actually the way the muggle's use. I read about it in a muggle paper and decided to try it. There is no magic involved."  
  
Ron was thinking, *No magic? Then how the bloody hell are they going to find Hermione? I knew this guy was nutters. *  
  
"Yes, this form of muggle detective work will determine if anyone's been in the room, and who they are. They find fingerprints."  
  
Then, three men walked swiftly towards Dumbledore. They talked in a low and gruff voice. Finally when they were done, Dumbledore thanked them and they left.  
  
"Well, the detectives have informed me that while we can be certain there was someone who wasn't a Gryffindor inside the girls' dormitories, they can't determine who it is. However, they have discovered that our fireplace was used for floo, and we can trace where it led to."  
  
Then, he threw some fire in the fireplace, and a head appeared.  
  
"Yes, Professor, how can I help you?"  
  
"Can you tell when and where the floo network has taken any student out of Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes.At about an hour ago, at this very fireplace, two students were transported to Malfoy Manor."  
  
Ron and Harry were enraged.  
  
"I KNEW THAT MALFOY HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!"  
  
All the professors were alarmed, because they knew what the Malfoy's thought of muggle-borns such as Hermione, and they would have no guilt whatsoever in kidnapping her, or taking her hostage.  
  
"Malfoy Manor."  
  
Professor Dumbledore stepped into the emerald flames he had created in two seconds. Harry and Ron wasted no time. They ran in after him, both yelling, "Malfoy Manor"  
  
Once the two boys arrived, they saw a Professor Dumbledore talking with a very angry Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"You can't just barge in my house! I told you over and over again, we do not have that-that muggle-born in our home! I suggest you leave immediately before I hex you all!"  
  
"Professor! Look! The two boys had found Draco's room, and they were shocked at what they saw inside.  
  
It was Hermione lying on Draco's bed, tied up, and unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review!!! By the way, I don't think that this was a cliffhanger. Maybe it was??  
  
Guess what!! I'm so proud of myself.I finally figured out what OOC means. I was laying in bed, and it just hit it! Out Of Character!!  
  
Anyways, thanks to Julia (Saggio-Bello) for the idea of what to do with Hermione (making her unconcious). And thanks to everyone else who reviewed!!! I was actually gonna list them all and personally thank everyone, but then, well, I didn't.  
  
Thanks for reading! REVIEW! 


	8. Weird things going on

Where Deception Lies  
  
By Zubie  
  
Disclaimer: I'm so flattered that you actually think I even have a chance at owning Harry Potter or all related characters, blah blah blah, but.we all know that I don't. So here it is. I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
AN: Ok, so maybe I won't update every week. So sue me. No wait. Don't sue! Well, anyways, um.well, I think all I wanted to say was the I might not update every week anymore, cuz I'm busy and stuff. Anywhoo.I'M SOO SORRY FOR ANYONE WHO WAS WAITING THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
HA I ACTUALLY WROTE GOT THE TO EIGHT CHAPTER!!! * CHEERS *  
OK, what happened last time, let's see.Um, Pansy witch napped Hermione, tied her up and Draco's room, and Ron and Harry just found her unconscious.  
The REAL Chapter 8  
  
"Hermione!!"  
  
"Dumbledore! Come quick! We found Hermione!"  
  
"Well, well, well, I seem to have a mudblood problem in my home." Lucius's cold voice cut through the air, "and I suggest you remove her at once before that thing lowers the value of my manor."  
  
"YOU-" Ron was about to lunge at Lucius but Harry pulled him back. It probably wasn't a good idea to attack one of Voldemort's strongest supporters right in his house.  
  
Professor Dumbledore also had a look on his face that suggest he would have preferred that Harry hadn't held Ron back.  
  
"Lucius, I have a student in critical condition here, and we don't have time to waste dawdling here, so, Harry, Ron, let's go."  
  
"Without Hermione?"  
  
In a second, Hermione was floating on a stretcher, and the four of the walked (floated ) towards the Malfoy's fireplace in gloom.  
  
We would all think that Malfoy would be the first person to put a hex on the, with their backs turned, but the second they were out of sight, he fled. To Voldemort.  
  
"My Lord, Albus Dumbledore with three students were in my Manor, they just left for Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well, it seemed like that were searching for something, but then they found a mudblood in Draco's room."  
  
"Ah, yes, young Draco WAS always an interesting person, was he not?"  
  
"No, no master, I was concerned that they might have found something else...something besides the mudblood."  
  
"Well, DID THEY!?" Voldemort never raised his voice, even when he was angry, but this time...if those plans were found...  
  
"No-well-I'm not sure-. My Lord, you must understand, in our world, our society, the Malfoy name still commands great fear, and respect. I don't see how a mere headmaster would dare enter our manor for just the girl. I was merely suggesting that he might have other intentions. Perhaps we should increase our security."  
  
"Yes, why don't we increase our security just because YOU failed to lock up your fireplace. MALFOY! We can't spare anyone, every second is planned! Everyone is in their position, our plans cannot be ruined! Make sure Dumbledore knows nothing! GO!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Are you sure she's all right?" Ron and Harry were really starting to annoy Madame Pomfery.  
  
"Yes! And as soon as you stop creating all this racket, she'll awaked even sooner!"  
  
She lied, but fortunately the boys believed her, after all, if she could re grow the bones in Harry's arm, she could surely wake up Hermione, and Madame Pomfery never seemed like the type of person to cover up things.  
  
"Mr.'s Potter, Weasley, why don't you go to your classes. The second Ms Granger wakes up, I will teleport the message to you."  
  
After much pleading, grumbling, the two boys finally left, leaving a very distressed nurse and curious headmaster.  
  
"Professor, I don't understand it. Someone placed the crutacius curse on Hermione here, then left her. By all accounts, she should be dead. The last thing placed on her was the crutatious, and it was never taken off. That is for certain. Yet-"  
  
"Poppy, right now we have more important things to worry about. WHO did this, and why?"  
  
"Didn't you say you found the girl at Malfoy Manor? Well, isn't it a little obvious? Young Malfoy does seem to have a certain, to put this in a nice way, hatred for muggle borns."  
  
"Yes, that was my first thought too. But he's not dumb. He wouldn't just LEAVE her in his room. And there was something about Lucius too. He seemed rather jumpy, like he was hiding something."  
  
Madame Pomfery suddenly gasped, and took a step back.  
  
"Do you supposed he is?"  
  
Before Dumbledore could answer, he was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.  
  
"Dumbledore! I want a word with you!"  
  
It was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ron, what do you think about this?"  
  
"What do you mean? We found Hermione tied up in Draco's Malfoy's room, unconscious. Not much to think about, except how we're gonna hide Malfoy's dead, bloody body once we're done with him."  
  
"Empty threat Weasley. It seems we all like to skip classes and wander around, don't we?" The two jumped back in surprise, but when they realized who it was, the yelling started,  
  
"Malfoy, I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!"  
  
He didn't seemed at all fazed that Ron was about to rip his head off, on the contrary, he smirked.  
  
"Yes, I wish I DID have something to do with this however, it seems someone else has beat me to it. Sorry boys, but for once, it wasn't me. After all, I wouldn't risk contaminating my Manor with that mudblood."  
  
Harry, got right to the point.  
  
"Fine, then who did?"  
  
The smirk remained on his face, yet it seemed strained now,  
  
"Potter, I'd advise you to be more polite to me in the future. If I knew who it was, why should I tell you?"  
  
" 'cause it's too against one and it DOES seem like we have an advantage here, magically, AND physically, here, doesn't it?" * good comeback Ron! *  
  
"I can't believe I'm wasting my time talking to Scar face and hand me down boy."  
  
Draco wanted to know what had happened to Hermione, at least she wasn't dead. But how could she not be? Pansy said she was. He was just going to have to see for himself.  
  
He walked pass the classes, and into the Hospital Wing. The door was closed, yet there was no noise coming from inside. Slowly, the door was pushed open. With great confidence, he took a step inside. Suddenly, three pairs of eyes looked up at him.  
  
With great respect, he lowered his head.  
  
"Father, I didn't expect to see you here."  
  
"Yes, I was chatting with your headmaster about an earlier intrusion into our home. Did you happen to hear about that?"  
  
"No, father."  
  
Everyone was curious.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore finally asked.  
  
"Er...I heard a rumor that the mudblood, er, muggle born was dead, and I just had to see for myself, because it would have ruined...."  
  
He gave a meaningful glance at his father, who seemed to be buying this, yet telling his to shut up because he was giving sitting right next to the 'enemy'.  
  
At that moment, Hermione turned around, and seemed to come out of her unconsciousness. She mumbled something that was incomprehensible.  
  
When they all leaned closer they heard,  
  
"Draco"  
DUN DUN DUN.....  
  
So many thanks to -anonymous , Tina, Starwolf, Padindea, hannah, blue ice eyes, bye bye razzberry, malfoychic, Jesha, Selvagem, Saggio-Bello, and Lucy for reviewing my last chapter!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V (I stole someone else's idea for doing this. Hee hee) 


	9. Where Loyaties Lie

Where Deception Lies  
  
By Zubie  
  
Chapter 9  
  
I know I should apologize for the long wait, and here it is, I'm sorry, but.I do have a life ya know! But.I know it's really annoying when ur waiting for something to update and they don't for, it seems like, ever, and I'm very very sorry once again. (It's weird, but I seem to be apologizing every chapter. Huh.  
  
Anyways, I know this starts off kinda slow, but, I haven't written any fan fic in TWO MONTHS! I had to get back into the whole writing mind set.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ What happened last was Hermione finally woke up and the first thing out of her mouth was 'Draco' and obviously, Ron and Harry wanna KILL him right now, so the fact that Hermione's thinking about him, even subconsciously is not a good thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Lucius just glared at Draco.  
  
"What did she say, boy?" he hissed.  
  
Dumbledore didn't miss a beat,  
  
"Well, I suppose we can now be certain who has tied up our Mrs. Granger, can't we, Lucius?"  
  
"Don't you try to put this on us, Dumbledore!" Lucius said angrily.  
  
Draco was thinking about this. Hermione had been taken into HIS home, but...she must have at least seen her kidnapper, and it sure wasn't him. Maybe she was thinking about him, even in her unconscious state. He was satisfied with these thoughts and smirked to himself.  
  
"Well, Wealsey, I supposed your precious mudblood girlfriend isn't as loyal as you thought now, was she?"  
  
Ron seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Draco, but then shook those thought out of his head. Hermione was probably trying to tell them that Draco was the one who had taken her! That bastard was trying to turn things all around!  
  
"Don't try to turn things around Malfoy. You can't get out of this one, you lying son of a b-"  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I assure you, I'm just as concerned as you are, but there is no need to use such foul language. Why don't you go on and rest, Madam Pomfery will make sure Hermione is taken care of." So, the boys didn't have a choice, and they sulked back to their dormitories.  
  
Then Dumbledore turned to Lucius,  
  
"Lucius, although the name still strikes fear into people's hearts, I doubt you will be shown much merci if muggleborns a continuously found in your home unconscious. That is all I'm saying."  
  
And with that, he swished down the hall, and in came Madame Pomfery, ushering the Malfoy's out of the hospital wing. Then Draco heard those two dreaded words,  
  
"Draco, come."  
  
In an instant, they were both away from Hogwarts, and inside Malfoy Manor.  
  
"YOU FOOL! HOW DARE YOU TAKE THAT MUDBLOOD INTO OUT HOME, ESSPECIALLY WITH ALL THE LORD'S PLANS IN HERE! DIDN'T IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT THEY WOULD SEARCH THE ENTIRE MANOR UNTIL THEY FOUND HER!" Lucius roared. Draco recoiled, he knew what he would be getting just as soon as his father was done. He didn't even dare interupt, for fear it would anger his father more.  
  
To be quite honest, it was hardly his fault at all. But, he had learned from past experiences, when Lucius was mad, the best thing to do was just take it, and take it as silent as possible.  
  
"I HAD TO GO IN FRONT OF THE DARK LORD, AND BEG FOR HIS FORGIVNESS! HAVE YOU NO SENSE AT ALL?!?"  
  
Before Draco even had a chance to take a breath, he was hit. Not by a spell either. But with a muggle torture device, it seemed. A gun. Lucius had shot him in the shoulder. He fell to the floor, groaning, as quietly as possible. This equaled the pain caused by the crutatious curse, yet, he could feel the bullet inside his arms, and could hear the blood dripping to the cold marble floor.  
  
"No..please...make it go away...." he whispered to the floor. In an instant, with a wave of his wand, the wound healed, and the bullet magically went away.  
  
It was different however. His arm was still in pain. It was bearable, but pain nonetheless.  
  
"Father," he gasped, "please, I beg for your forgiveness. It was foolish of me to bring that mudblood into the Manor, but I have learned my lesson. I am ready."  
  
Lucius Malfoy had grown up getting exactly what he wanted, but there was nothing he wanted more than this, and he was going to get it. No one was going to stand in his way. Not Dumbledore. Not the Potter boy and his sidekick. Not the mudblood. And not his son, Draco Malfoy.  
  
*good.the boy's learning, he will be a useful pawn in this battle.. *  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. I must be sure now that you are ready. We are going to see where your loyalties lie."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Herm?"  
  
"You awake yet?"  
  
"Don't call me Herm, Ron. You know I hate that."  
  
"Sure Herm, at least your up now."  
  
She sat up and looked at her two best friends, who were grinning from ear to ear.  
  
She buried herself in between their shoulders, and then looked up at her two best friend.  
  
"Harry? Ron? What happened?" They glanced at each other in bewilderment, then looked gently at their best friend.  
  
"Hermione, all we know is that you were found in Draco's bedroom, and you were unconscious.  
  
"Oh.." She tried to remember, but couldn't. There was someone else. It wasn't Draco. It was a girl....about her age. Did Draco have a sister? After awhile, her brain started hurting. She remember the girl's evil glare before she raised her wand on her. It looked so familiar, but who was it?  
  
She had to find out. That night, when Harry and Ron left, she snuck out of the hospital wing, and wandered randomly down the halls. That's when she heard the yelling.  
  
"Pansy you fool! How could you take Hermione! Don't you understand! She- she-" She heard a thud, and was shocked because Draco must have hit Pansy.  
  
"Drackie!" she whined, "don't tell me you have a thing for the mudblood"  
  
She heard some more loud noises, and the supposed Draco stormed off, because it was silent.  
  
Hermione looked on in confusion. Then something hit her. She was leaving in a month. She didn't need to put up with this anymore. Soon she would be back in the muggle world, away from all this, the evil, the plotting, the hatred. But it also meant being away from her two best friends. Two tears rolled down her cheek.  
  
Then she remembered what she overheard near the Slytherin Entrance. What WAS Draco thinking?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, back in the comfort (yeah, right) of his own dormitory, Draco mused to himself.  
  
*Well, the argument with Pansy worked out pretty well. She seems to be believing it; believing that I would care for a mudblood like her *  
  
He flicked his wand, and the image of Hermione alone in the corrider was gone.  
  
He sighed, leaned back, and fell into a very deep sleep. But not before hearing those first words that came out of her mouth. 'Draco'  
  
Then there was nothing.  
Um.was this chapter intersting at all? O well, at least I got around to writing it..I GUESS that's good... 


End file.
